chroniclesofillusionfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (universe)
Home | What is Chronicles of Illusion? | Universes | Characters | Locations | Chapters | Music | Posters and Wallpapers | Trailers The Sonic the Hedgehog series is a video game franchise created by Yuji Naka, and is developed and owned by Sega. The franchise centers on a series of speed-based platform games, but several are spin-offs in different genres. The protagonist of the series is an anthropomorphic blue hedgehog named Sonic, whose peaceful life is often interrupted by the series's main antagonist, Dr. Eggman. Sonic usually must stop Eggman and foil any plans of world domination. The first game in the series, published in 1991, was conceived by Sega's Sonic Team division after Sega requested a mascot character; the title was a success and spawned sequels, and transformed Sega into a leading video game company during the 16-bit era in the early to mid-1990s. Sonic Team has since developed many titles in the franchise. Prominent members of its initial staff included Naka, designer Naoto Ohshima and game planner Hirokazu Yasuhara. Other developers of Sonic games have included the American Sega Technical Institute, Japanese Dimps, American Backbone Entertainment, Canadian BioWare, British Sumo Digital and British Traveller's Tales. While the first games in the series were platform games, the series has expanded into other genres such as action-adventure, fighting, racing, role-playing, and sports. In Chronicles of Illusion Characters Sonic..png|Sonic the Hedgehog Super Sonic.png|Super Sonic Knuckles..png|Knuckles the Echidna Dr. Eggman.png|Dr. Eggman Shadowthehedgehog.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Espio.png|Espio the Chameleon Blaze.png|Blaze the Cat Moto bug.png|Moto Bug Buzz bomber.png|Buzz Bomber Crabmeat Spritework.png|Crabmeat Rhinobot Spritework.png|Rhinobot Scratch and Grounder Artwork.png|Scratch and Grounder Locations Green Hill Zone.png|Green Hill Zone Emerald hill zone 2.png|Emerald Hill Zone Angelisland.png|Angel Island StationSquare.png|Station Square Emeraldcoast.png|Emerald Coast City Escape 2.png|City Escape Green Forest 1.png|Green Forest Crisis city.png|Crisis City Items ChaosEmeralds.png|The Chaos Emeralds Master emerald.png|The Master Emerald Music *Emerald Hill Zone - Sonic the Hedgehog 2 *Angel Island Zone (SSBB Version) - Sonic the Hedgehog 3 *E.G.G.M.A.N. - Sonic Adventure 2 *Boss: VS. Team Battle - Sonic Heroes *White Acropolis ~Snowy Peak~ - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *Theme of Dr. Eggman - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *Running through the Plains - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *Can it be True? - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *Tension... Silver vs. Shadow - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *He's the Iblis Trigger! - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *Mephiles' Smile \ Elise's Tears - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *Yacker's Plea - Sonic Colors *Evil Ending \ Eclipse Cannon - Shadow the Hedgehog *Egg Control Room \ Shadow Android - Shadow the Hedgehog *Eggman Again! - Sonic Riders *Opening Demo - Sonic Mega Collection *Extra Menu (Remix) - Sonic Mega Collection *Look-a-Like - Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie *Sonic's Fight - Sonic X (JP) *A White Flower on top of the Hill - Sonic X (JP) *Theme of the Chaotix - Sonic X (JP) Games, shows and movies with elements from or in Chronicles of Illusion ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1991) *Sonic and Dr. Eggman, who made their debut in this game, appear in the series. *The Moto Bugs, Buzz Bomber and Crabmeats appear in the series. *Green Hill Zone appears in the series. *The Chaos Emeralds appear in the series. ''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' *Emerald Hill Zone appears in the series. *The Song, "Emerald Hill Zone", can be heard in the series. ''Sonic the Hedgehog 3'' *Knuckles, who made his debut in the game, appears in the series. *Angel Island appears in the series. *The Master Emerald appears in the series. *Rhinobots appear in the series. *The remixed version of "Angel Island Zone", from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, can be heard in the series. ''Knuckles' Chaotix'' *Espio, who made his debut in the game, appears in the series. ''Sonic Adventure'' *Sonic, Knuckles and Dr. Eggman appear in their updated designs from the game. *Station Square and Emerald Coast appear in the series. ''Sonic Adventure 2'' *Shadow, who made his debut in the game, appears in the series. *City Escape and Green Forest appear in the series. *The song, "E.G.G.M.A.N.", can be heard in the series. ''Sonic Heroes'' *Espio appears in his updated design from the game. *The song, "Boss: VS. Team Battle", can be heard in the series. ''Sonic Rush'' *Blaze, who make her debut in the game, appears in the series. ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) *Crisis City appears in the series. *Music from the game can be heard in the series. ''Sonic Colors'' *The song, "Yacker's Plea", can be heard in the series. ''Shadow the Hedgehog'' *Music from the game can be heard in the series. ''Sonic Riders'' *The song, "Eggman Again!", can be heard in the series. ''Sonic Mega Collection'' *Music from the game can be heard in the series. ''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' *Scratch and Grounder appear in the series. ''Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie'' *The song, "Look-a-Like", can be heard in the series. ''Sonic X'' *Music from the original japanese version of the anime can be heard in the series. Trivia *The Sonic series is the first video game series to be included in Chronicles of Illusion. Want to know more about the Sonic the Hedgehog series? Visit the websites below. *Sonic News Network *Sonic the Hedgehog.com *Sonic Channel (in Japanese) Category:Universes Category:Sonic the Hedgehog universe